The present patent of invention relates to a conveyor provided with devices which permit movable planes to be conveyed on automatic distribution lines having a plan which is preferably quadrangular.
The purpose of the present invention is to solve some problems concerning the automatic distribution made, for instance, in self-services or snack bars, where trays or mobile planes, bearing the products to be distributed, slide on slideways.
In the last years, the art tended towards the production of distributors for automatically conveying trays, in order to make filling and emptying operations for the products easier.
At the present time there are some models of this kind of distributors, however for moving forward trays or planes supporting the products to be distributed, it is necessary to limit the types of sliding ways, for instance to rounded sliding ways, or roundabout sliding ways.
The automatic distributors such as those with roundabout sliding ways , present the inconvenience of not permitting the users to employ all the surface , in fact circular spaces remain unemployed among the trays. For this reason the capacity of containment of the slideway is reduced.
Another difficulty consists in moving forward every tray or mobile plane in the slideway, in fact there are obstacles and hindrances on doing so.